A Princess and a Scoundrel
by rebelprincess11
Summary: One shot during The Empire Strikes Back. In the movie, Leia goes from brooding over her interrupted kiss with Han to being affectionate by the time they reach Cloud City, so this is my headcanon explanation of how and why their relationship progressed. Leia's POV. Rated K plus for mild language and innuendos.


I remove my thick vest and kick off my boots before sliding into the middle bunk of the triple bunk bed. None of the bunks are at a very convenient height; the lowest one is barely off the floor, which is awkward, the middle one is too low to require a ladder and just high enough that it can't be climbed into easily, and the highest one requires climbing up a steep ladder. The middle one seems the least troublesome of the three. I pull the covers up and close my eyes to attempt sleep.

Attempt. I find that the mattress is thin and not at all comfortable, plus the temperature under this heavy blanket seems to be rising by the second. Under ordinary circumstances, I would sleep in a light shift, but I unexpectedly had to leave Hoth with Han on the Falcon earlier and I have no clothing with me but the heavy, white snowsuit I'm wearing. Speaking of Han, I'll bet he's a lot more comfortable than I am right now. The captain's quarters probably have a thick, cushy mattress on a double bed at a reasonable height off the ground. Han also owns this ship, so he has more appropriate clothing on board to change into.

I stretch my limbs out in a feeble attempt to get cooler. I'm not at all surprised when it doesn't work. Frustrated, I kick the sheets off and glare at the bottom of the bunk above me. I've never been able to sleep without a blanket over me, but I'm roasting under it in my snowsuit! I wonder if Han would have something more light-weight I could wear, but it would be a blow to my pride to have to go ask him. He kissed me earlier today. I'm disturbingly attracted to that scoundrel, which is stupid, because Han's the type who evades commitment and would no doubt break my heart if given the chance. I'd been trying not to let my attraction show, but my reaction to his kiss betrayed my feelings and I've been trying to avoid him ever since. Asking him for a favor doesn't exactly count as avoidance! I stare upwards for a few minutes before deciding it might be worth it.

I sit up and wince when I bump my head on the bunk above me. I swing my legs over the side of the bed. My feet don't even quite reach the ground, so I have to jump down. Quietly, I make my way out of the room and down the hall to the captain's quarters.

I linger outside Han's door for a moment, trying to gain the strength to knock. I wrap my knuckles softly on the door and wait. There is no immediate answer and I wonder if Han is asleep. I ponder this for a few minutes and I'm about to turn away and walk back to my cramped, hot quarters when Han opens the door. He leans against the door frame and I notice that he isn't wearing a shirt. His shoulders are so broad and his bare chest is perfectly contoured and he has just the right amount of bronze-colored chest hair and...

"Need something, Princess?" he asks, snapping me out of my state of stunned admiration.

A smirk plays at the corner of his mouth. I clear my throat and try to stand a little taller.

"Do you have anything cooler I could sleep in?" I ask, "I'm too hot with my snowsuit and the blanket."

Han raises his brow. "You know you could sleep without the blanket, right?"

I blush. "I can't sleep without a blanket."

"Hmm. You could sleep naked," he suggests, his lips twisting into a wicked grin.

I can tell my face is completely flushed. Han disappears into his room for a moment and emerges carrying an old shirt. He holds it out for me and I take it.

"Here. You know," he starts, "That bunk in there can't be very comfortable. I have a nice, cozy bed that's the perfect size for two, so if you wanna..."

"No," I glare at him, "I'll be fine."

"It was just a suggestion. I just thought it might be more comfortable in here," he says, using his best innocent act.

His proposition is tempting, really, but I won't let him know that. I've never been the type of person to allow her emotions to cloud her judgment and now is no exception. I shoot Han one last dirty look before turning around to head back to my bunk.

"My offer still stands," he calls after me. He is far too smug.

Back in my room, I strip out of my hot snowsuit and change into the shirt Han offered me. He is much taller than me, so the shirt is gigantic on my petite frame. It reaches almost to my knees and I have to roll the sleeves up. It feels strange to wear a man's shirt. It smells like soap and slightly of grease and like something else distinctly and overwhelmingly Han. I crawl back into my bunk and attempt to make myself comfortable, but even without my debilitating snowsuit, the bed still isn't very soft. Han may have had a point when he suggested I'd be better off in his room! I roll into fetal position and wait for sleep to overtake me, but it does not.

With an irritated sigh, I roll out of bed and plod back down the hallway to Han's quarters. I pound angrily on the door. I don't even care if I wake him up, this is so humiliating. Han opens the door and grins at me.

"Couldn't stay away from me, eh, sweetheart?" he asks.

I glare at him and stomp past him into the room.

"Don't think my coming back has anything to do with my alleged attraction to you," I mutter, "That damned bunk feels like a bed of nails."

He looks as if he doesn't believe me.

"I'll sleep in here on one condition," I say, "You sleep on the floor."

Han snorts. "It's MY bed."

"Fine," I glower, "I'll take this side and you sleep on that side. And don't you dare try anything or I will hurt you badly."

"I won't touch you."

"Good."

"Good."

I settle into my side of the bed and pull the blankets up to my chin. Han's double bed really is so much more pleasant than my bunk. The mattress is thick and soft, unlike my flimsy one, and the sheets feel refreshingly cool against my bare legs. I roll over so that I'm facing away from Han and notice he's doing the same. I finally drift off into a reasonably peaceful slumber.

When I wake up the next morning, I realize two things. The first is that I am no longer on the edge of the bed, but in the middle. The second is that a man is pressed up against my back. I crane my neck to look at him. Han is still sleeping soundly and his arm is draped around my waist. Unfortunately, being held by Han isn't at all unpleasant. I should disentangle myself from his body and roll out of bed, but I don't. When he is sleeping, Han looks peaceful and almost innocent, though I know him to be anything but. I stare at him in bewilderment.

Suddenly, Han stirs slightly and his hazel eyes flutter open.

"Leia," he says, looking pleasantly surprised, "You're in my bed."

"I slept in here, because mine was uncomfortable, remember?"

He blinks a few times. "Oh, right. Whatever happened to that my-side-your-side rule you made?"

"Don't look at me. You're the one with your arm around my waist."

He smiles that crooked smile of his. "You're not on your side of the bed, either."

He's right. Our faces are mere inches apart and I'm breathless.

I'm not sure who moves first, but suddenly our lips are pressed together and I'm twisting my body around to face his. He runs his lips over mine slowly at first, drawing out the sweetness of this stolen kiss. I reach up to cup his face in my hands and draw him closer. His lips are soft, yet strong, and... My God, I've lost every last shred of my dignity and I'm enjoying it immensely. Really, at this point, I'd just look foolish if I went back to acting like I'm not attracted to him, considering how enthusiastically I've kissed him back. Twice.

Our kisses grow harder and more urgent and we're both breathing heavily. There's no C3P0 here to interrupt us this time. Suddenly, he pulls away.

"Leia," he breathes, "I thought you'd be angry about..."

"Shut up," I interrupt him, "I give up on trying to pretend I don't want this."

"Good."

He leans in to kiss me some more. What a strange and unconventional pair we make- a princess and a scoundrel.


End file.
